Laundry Day
by Red Witch
Summary: A short fic that finds Lance doing laundry. Will one of the Xmen find out his darkest secret?


**I do not own X-Men Evolution. I have been in such a weird "Let's torment Lance" mood lately. He He! Plus I love the idea of him having a baby blanket. He's so cute with one! **

**Laundry Day**

"I hate laundry," Lance turned up his nose as he carried the basket full of dirty clothes inside the nearly deserted Laundromat. 

"Well you'd better get used to it," Pietro chirped. "You still have over a month of it left to go! You promised two straight months of it if we let you back into the Brotherhood!"

"Don't remind me!" Lance rolled his eyes. "But why did you have to come along? I don't need the company if you're not gonna help!"

"You're going to wash your little baby blanket aren't you?" Pietro grinned.

"Shut up!" Lance hissed looking around.

"Relax Lance no one's here," Pietro smiled. "Besides, it's a great place to swipe change and extra clothes!" 

"Oh lord," Lance moaned as he started the first load. "Just try not to destroy the place will ya?" 

"Fun time!" Pietro laughed as he took off. 

"Why me?" Lance looked heavenwards as he started the first load. Since he put his blanket in it he hovered protectively close by. 

Pietro was having the time of his life. First he swiped change from several machines. Then he overloaded one unattended machine with bubbles, which spilled out onto the floor. Pietro laughed and skated along the bubbles. 

"La! La! La! La!" Pietro pirouetted around and around in the bubbles. 

"Oh goody a show," Lance sighed, grateful that his blanket was finally in the dryer. 

"Oh no," He heard an all too familiar voice. "Why is it everywhere I go you show up?"

Lance came face to face with Scott. "ME?" He snapped. "What reason could you possibly have to come here?"

"Gee Lance I've got this bag of laundry here so I guess I must be doing something like I dunno," Scott said sarcastically. "Doing a research paper?"

"Very funny," Lance got in his face. "What a load of bull! You've got washing machines at that fancy mansion of yours and you know it! Admit it, you're down here spying on us! There's no other reason!"

"Okay Lance you got me," Scott drawled. "I'm here to uncover a sinister plot of mutants stealing socks."

"Wheeeee!" Pietro skated by them. "I'm a champion skater!" 

"What the…?" Scott looked at him. "He's making a mess!"

"So go make him clean it up!" Lance snapped. "I have other things to do." 

The buzzer sounded on the dryer, indicating it was done. "Go ahead," Scott folded his arms. "I'm not stopping you."

"Just go will ya?" Lance snapped impatiently. He certainly was not gonna take out his woobie while Scott was there. He'd never hear the end of it. "Go do your laundry somewhere else! If it is your laundry."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Scott snapped. "If anyone's stealing laundry it's you guys!"

"Are not!" Lance couldn't think of a better comeback. 

"Yeah well prove it!" Scott opened Lance's laundry. "What'cha got in there!"

"Get away from my stuff you jerk!" Lance tried to slam the door on Scott but missed. Scott took out a very familiar object.

"Hey!" Lance said.

"What is this?" Scott looked at the woobie. "Wait a minute! This isn't what I think it is? Is it?"

"Freedom!" Pietro laughed as he skated by again. Neither Scott nor Lance looked at him. 

"I don't believe this!" Scott laughed. "A baby blanket? Avalanche has a baby blanket!" 

"Give that back!" Lance turned white. "It's…Toad's! Yeah! He needs it to sleep with!"

"Toad's?" Scott gave him an amused look. "Nice try!" He waved the blanket in front of Lance's face. "Lance has got a baby blanket!"

"It's called a woobie you jerk!" Lance grabbed at it. "Give it back!" He leapt to get it, knocking over Scott's laundry basket. Something fell to the floor. "What the…?" Lance looked at the object. 

"Oh no!" Scott stuffed the object in his back pants.

"What's that?" Lance asked.

"What?" Scott pretended like he knew nothing.

"This!" Lance grabbed at the object sticking out of his back pocket. He managed to yank out a little bit. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. 

To Lance's surprise a small quilted blanket was sticking out of his pocket. "Ohhh," Lance said. "Now I get it…"

"Uh…I can explain," Scott turned red.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a secret, eh Summers?" Lance smirked.

Scott sheepishly handed Lance back his blanket. "I saw nothing if you saw nothing," Scott said.

"Not a thing," Lance nodded. They both turned around and went their separate ways. 


End file.
